Stretchable computing devices enable various approaches to managing different types of applications where computing power may be utilized to enhance the application. As examples, healthcare and fitness are just a couple of applications that may utilize stretchable computing devices. Sometimes the size and/or the shape of an electronic device makes it challenging to provide input (e.g., from a sensor) into a stretchable computing device.
One class of stretchable computing devices that is rising in importance relates to textiles which include integrated electronic devices. There may be a variety of operational and manufacturing concerns associated with incorporating integrated electronic devices that are part of electronic packages or electronic systems into textiles that are meant to be worn on the body.
One known limitation with conventional printed circuit board (PCB) technology relates to using rigid PCB technology for stretchable applications. Using PCB technology for stretchable applications (e.g., wearable devices) may be problematic because in many applications stretchability of up to 30% may be desired. Some conventional methods use a flexible PCB (e.g., a polyimide substrate) that is then laser cut to form dielectric meanders around the substrate.
However, utilizing conventional PCB processes usually produces a relatively expensive structure and is very difficult to use on multi-layer boards. In addition, assembling various electronic components to flexible boards may be very challenging. Flexible boards are also generally more expensive than standard rigid boards and they have many limitations on design rules as compared to rigid boards and electronic packages.